The one
by chlean
Summary: 3rd fic on english, this time there is a rumor on gossip girl, about Jenny and nate visit her and tries to figure out if that true.Dedicated all my FF friends and LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny dreams about Nate again, she can´t dream about him. God! She has a new boyfriend, Carter. She tries to forget the dreams and goes to the kitchen. Her brother was in the high school, and his father, well….she really don´t know, Rufus was acting estranged this couple of days. Surprised to her, somebody Knock the door. More surprising it was Nate.

-Nate, what are you doing here? - He looks angry, he just pass into the house and take a sit on the couch

-Oh okay, do you want a cup of coffee or something?-she goes to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

-Do you sleep you him? - She stops all the activities that she was doing in the moment- tell me, you sleep with him or what?

-I don´t know what are you talking about- that true, she doesn´t understand anything about he whatever said

-Appear on Gossip Girl, do you sleep with Carter? - He said angrier than before

-No! - She start to walking on the living room, Nate just limited him to see her walking- and suppose that happens, is my problem why are you so jealous?

-I´m not, I worry about you- the first time that he stand up and walk to her- one day, we talk about this, you tell me….that you are going to wait to the real one

-Maybe he was the one…- she try to convinced him and more important try to convinced her, she know that the only boy for her, was stand up looking at her

-You know and I know that isn´t true…- he put his body closer to her body, she can fell her heart beating with more force than with Carter

Why? He is a sweet guy and cares about me…- she tell again, she want him to go away, knowing that he is with Vanessa, doesn´t make her happy at all.

Then was a moment of extremely silence, no one of the two said any word, she tries to introduces in his head and figure out what the hell is he thinking, then he look at her and avarice her cheek.

-Because…the only one for you…it´s me- he said softly and almost like a whisperer, she closed her eyes for a moment

-Maybe yes, but I can wait for you Nate- she broke the distance between them and sit and goes to her room- you are predictable, you´re going to broke up with Vanessa, then you´re going to comeback with me, then we broke up, and I´m sick of this entire game!

-Jenny, that isn´t true, for god I promise don´t do that- he tries to hug her but she don´t let him- Jenny….

-No Nate, I can live with false promises, because you hurt me, you yelled me about not been the person who you think, but Vanessa is free? She stole the letter of my hands; she is the cause of our broke up

- I know Jenny and I´m sorry about that but...- again she interrupted him and start to talk her

.But nothing Nate....I love you- those tree words were sincere and soft- but you and Vanessa, me and Carter...I can´t hurt them like we hurt us

-Jenny ... look at me- he order her, she didn´t know she doesn´t look at him, his eyes are pure blue almost like the ocean itself- I love you too

-You do? - She said almost smiled- because if this is another game I...- but he throe her to a wall prisoner her, they can feel each other breath

-Is not, I know I love you but, you know? - She hates that kind of questions, and more if they come of the mouth of the magnificent Nate Archibald

-I... I know Nate- she finally said with a whisperer and take breath to talk-but you´re sure?

-Pretty sure, but...I thought that I going to be the first, you know? - She giggles, god he miss that smile, he miss everything about her- what?

-You are the One...Carter and I never sleep together- she can see a smile in Nate perfect face- I always wait for the real one

-I hope so...- they smiled each other and then they have a sweet kiss, continued to be passionate, she feel like in heaven just like their first kiss- I have to go, I guess that I have to broke a relationship

-Okay...- they go to the door and Jenny open- bee careful

-I know...-he gives her a sweet and small kiss- I call you, okay?

-Okay, bye- she see him go down upstairs, she close the door and go to the kitchen to start again her activities, her phone rings.

_You have a new message_

She read the message and a smile draw in her face, Nate, the message was from Nate, _I love you _he writes.


	2. Trust

**Chapter Two**

OMG! She feels so happy, finally Nate was in real love with her, and she has a real good feeling about this. She take sit in the couch and start to do the homework when her telephone start to rings, she grave it and see the name on it. It was Carter.

-Hi Carter- she tries to doesn´t sound nervous- what up?

_-Jenny, can we meet in some place or something? - _This is it! This was the perfect situation for the broke-up with him

-Yeah, sure...what do you think about in the Central Park?-she pray for his answer was "yes"

-Okay, so...See you there- and hang up, Jenny goes to her room and start to change clothes, the phone ring again but this time, was a message from Gossip Girl

-OMG!- she yell and look the message, this was really bad- I have to see Nate, right now- and calls Nate- Now in the Central park- and she go out for the home.

Nate wait and wait, in the phone Jenny sounds a little nervous, he take sit in a banc right in the corner of the park, then he see Jenny, God, she was really beautiful her hair blow up with the wind, he goes to her.

Hey Jenny- Nate goes to kiss her but the just go away- what wrong?

-We can´t be together, Nate- she said with tears in her eyes

But....why?- he just said, he doesn´t understand anything

-Because of this- she took her phone search for something and show to Nate- I can´t believe it Nate...

-Is not what you think- he said nervous, in the picture was him and Vanessa, this morning kissing and walking- I can explain

-No, you can´t, I can believe I trust on you! - She cries a little more- you for me, right now, are nothing

-Jenny please, I try to broke-up with her but she kisses me- he took her hand, softly and takes a deep breath- God! I love you, Jenny. I never can´t make you something like that

-Nate I....I don´t know, you´re always the same- she sees Carter behind Nate- we talk later- and run away to hug Carter, Nate watch with jealous

-Okay, I deserve this...- , he see them walk away but Jenny throe a last look to her love- I have to fit this

_Spotted: Nate Archibald, the prince of Upper East Side talking with the wannabe of Constance, Jenny Humphrey, wait a second, she is crying and then she goes away with Carter, one of the royal Upper East Side. Look like N want to try again with J, but what V thinks?_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl _


End file.
